my version of pokemon black and white
by chike013
Summary: what will happen when Black gets a pokemon and leaves without saying bye to go on his adventure.
1. Chapter 1

my virson of black and white /chapter 1 a new journey 05/22/2013

It was a humid day in Nuvema town, and the 14 year old Back was waiting by the his mailbox."boy i can not wait today is the big day. Meanwhile in a home a couple blocks away prof. Juniper was getting ready to send 3 starter pokemon and 3 pokedex. Back to Black, Black got more egar by the minute. Right then he saw a mail man carring a package, he ran to the mail man and snatched the package from him, and ran inside," kids these days" said the mail man. Inside Black sat the package down, and open it up. He saw a black case and said to himself, " this it the moment of truth", but right there his mother called, " Black honey time for breakfast. He cried, " **MOM! **" sorry sweetie I know you can't wait." Whew that was close" Black said. He went back to suspece but just as he begins to open the case who should come in but Biacina and Cheren. Quick got to open Munn (munna) use phy beam to slow them down munnaaaaa "what the" said Cheren as he and biacina was stopped half way up the stairs. Black finally opens the case and sees 3 pokemon, oshwaat the water type, tepig the fire type, and last but not least snivy the grass type. Ohhh any one I choose is mine, I guess I'll en mene miney mo, all right he said the game out loud to himself and choose non other than oshwaat, an oshowaat ol' right now to take a pokedex and I'm off. Just then he hears a noise by the stairs and jumps up and takes off, but accidently nocking the case on the ground and that opens the poke balls which release the Pokémon, and they start fighting and break the other 2 pokedex. Cheren and Biacina finally get up the stairs they go into Black's room and see 2 pokemon fighting, the pokedex smashed on the floor, 1 pokedex and pokemon missing, and to top it off they don't see Black. "What the heck happened here" said Cheren "I don't know but what I do know is that is not right. They break up the pokemon and take the broken pokedexs along with the pokemon to prof. Juniper. **WHAT!** "Well that's how we found them smashed on the floor and tepig and snivy fighting said Cheren. "What about Black, where was he" said prof. Juniper. "We don't know, all that was there was his xtrancerver number, so I think we can all safely assume that Black took oshwaat and the pokedex said Cheren. " Okay thank god. Said prof.J (prof. Juniper).


	2. Chapter 2 training to be the best

chapter 2 training to be the best 12/01/2013

Black had left to go on his adventure, now he is trying to find a perfect spot to train with his oswaat and munna. Then he sees a joltic, "cool a joltic" he whips out his pokedex. "Joltic the small spider pokemon and the devolion of galvantula, joltic usually live in places like charge stone cave and places with electricity" . Black then takes out a poke ball and throws it at the joltic hoping to catch it, whomp whomp ding, " we caught a joltic" " I think all call you galvan, that's right I never nicknamed oswaat, I'll nickname you wot. " Alright its time to start training" 3 hours later, " huff huff wow you guys are thougt" osh, jol, mun glint, " what the heck is happening to you munn" zerrrrr, musharna! " Wow a musharna" , Black got his pokedex out and looks her up, " musharna the dream pokemon, and the evolved form of muna, musharna tend to stay in the dream yard, and also feed off dreams". "Wow I happy for you munn, look it's a deino and pidove lets catch'em" this time Black throws 2 poke balls at the pidove and dieno with the intent to catch them, whoop whoop ding, whoomp whoomp ding, we caught a deino and pidove, "call my deino zwio, and my pidove tran , now we have to do more training, 5 hours later "whew" glint glint , zrrrrr zrrrr zrrrr, tranqull, dwoot, galvantula. "All right zwio is are only non stage one pokemon which means 2 more hours of traning every body, 2 hours later, glint zwilos. "Finally"! "That took a while thanks everybody have a good rest. At the pokemon center, "here you go Black your pokemon at tip top shape" , thanks nurse joy" "you welcome sweetie. Just then somebody bursts throught door, the person looks fimllira, "Cheren, Bincaia what are you doing, long time know see. " don't you long time no see me, we have been looking everywhere for you were have you been. Wow I never noticed. Sorry!


End file.
